


Best Pancakes Ever

by endlessfandoms



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Gay Male Character, Happy Jesse Pinkman, Implied Sexual Content, JPPS, Jesse Pinkman Protection Squad, Jesse Pinkman deserves to be happy, M/M, and it's cute because he's all pouty from not kissing you for like 3 days, bisexual Jesse Pinkman, he just really loves you a lot, sick Jesse Pinkman, you might've been in the other room but he missed you like crazy, you take care of Jesse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29185947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlessfandoms/pseuds/endlessfandoms
Summary: Jesse gets sick and you take care of him <3
Relationships: Jesse Pinkman/Gay Male Character, Jesse Pinkman/Original Male Character(s), Jesse Pinkman/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spooli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spooli/gifts).



> prompt creds: love-me-a-good-prompt  
> "Do I look like I'm joking?"

rolling over, you snuggle into Jesse's chest for more warmth. honestly, you could've died happy right then and there... until he started coughing. the fact he coughed wasn't the issue, it was that his chest rattled as he did.

"Jess- are you sick?" you groan tiredly, rolling off the bed, "no, i can't be. i don't feel ba-" he cuts himself off to cough again, "shit." his voice cracks slightly as he rolls to his side.

you give him a sympathetic look and go to get the thermometer from the bathroom and sit next to him on the bed, "open your mouth, put it under your tongue." your voice is still tired but he gives in easily. when it beeps, you lean over to see it and frown, "101.3..."

he whines, giving you puppy eyes, "please tell me you're joking." you rub your eyes and shake your head, "do i look like i'm joking?" he sits up, his blanket falling off his bare chest, "son of a bitch... also why is it so cold in here?"

"i- am not going to answer that-" your eyes trail down his front shamelessly, making him punch your arm, "it's fuckin cold in here, just get a shirt for me." you raise an eyebrow at him, "and why should i do that? i'm not just your butler, y'know."

Jesse watches you with his big blue eyes that never failed to make you weak... this time was no exception. you grab him a cosy shirt and one of your hoodies you knew would help keep him toasty, "you better be glad i love you, Pinkman."

"i do, baby, don't worry," his voice follows you out to the kitchen. you figured he might not be able to keep proper food down, plus you need liquids when you're sick, so you make some egg drop soup for him. sitting next to him on the bed, you offer him the bowl, "here, consume this soup i made with my own two hands-"

he looks between you and the bowl a couple times, "what is it?" you give him your 'bitch please' look, "it's eggs, water and chicken broth. c o n s u m e the soup, Jesse-" "ok, ok, calm down," he starts spooning it into his mouth and you nod, satisfied, "good boy. now you get better- i'm gonna go to not catch whatever you've got. i want you to finish that and go back to sleep, understood?"

"did you really just call me 'good boy' like a fuckin dog?" Jesse says between spoons of soup, "yes, deal with it." you smirk at him before closing the door behind you, hearing him call after you about something that he'd get you back, but you just sit on the couch and wrap a blanket around yourself.

you had to admit, as much as you loved teasing him for being sick, you were already missing his arms around you. tugging the blanket tighter, you try to go back to before it was discovered that Jesse was sick... that was a good sleep.

~

in the end, you didn't manage to sleep anymore. that turned out to be a win because a couple hours later, you went to check on him and smiled a bit, seeing he had gone back to sleep. he looked peaceful, and that made you happy. you'd known him since god knows when and had been there for him all through the shit with Walter White, Jane and pretty much every drug dealer in the surrounding area.

seeing him finally away from all that and moving on to having a relatively normal rest of his life made something in you love him all the more. you were there for every relapse, every depression and PTSD episode, every everything that he went through. he made you happy and you could tell you made him happy too.

that being said, he peaked an eye open, startling you a bit, "i know you're watching me, creeper." you chuckle softly, walking around the bed to the side table, "just observing my boyfriend's pretty face, nothing personal."

he rolls over to face you, groaning as he pressed a hand to his temple, "well, next time do it when i'm f-" you shush him, your cheeks turning pink, "i get the picture, dear, thank you." Jesse just snickers, biting his lip before coughing into the mattress again.

"i may be sick, but that don't mean i can't make you blush still," he looked up at you with some kind of mischief in his eyes, but you take the now-empty bowl from the table to distract yourself, "yeah, well, until you're better, none of that will be happening, mk?"

Jesse sits up and rests a hand on your hip as your cheeks go darker, "i'm guessing i won't be able to change your mind on that?" you pull away, smiling to yourself, "no, Jess, you can't, as much as i want to oblige."

his head tilts slightly, eyebrows furrowing, "how'd i get a boyfriend that says 'oblige'?" you wink at him and turn to leave the room, "the same way you'll get some when you're better." closing the door behind you, you hear him moving around on the bed, and you assumed he was getting comfy for more sleep.

~

a couple days later, Jesse was feeling better already. you'd made some more soup for him but he was getting tired of it quickly and finally gave in when you figured he was able to go back to more substantial food. you decided pancakes seemed like a decent food to start him off on. a small stack of pancakes in one hand, you open the bedroom door, happy to see him sleeping again.

you set the plate down on the side table and rest a hand on his, for once, clothed shoulder, "Jess, hey, wake up," you said softly, watching him eventually open his crystal blue eyes, then smile up at you, "i've got pancakes for you, but i wanna take your temperature first."

he nods a little, then lets you check it, "ahh, 99.8, you've broken your fever! are you a bit warm under all those layers?" Jesse hums quietly as he sits up, "yeah, i feel like i'm gonna sweat to death-" he starts shedding the extra layers and you help, tossing them into a laundry basket. "how're you feeling?"

"ugh, like i slept for like a million years," his voice was gravelly and rough, "can you get me some water?" you kiss his forehead, "of course, be right back-" you go out to the kitchen and fill up a glass, then rejoin him on the bed, "take it easy, it'll still be there," you chuckle at him practically chugging all of it in one go.

turning his attention to the cooling pancakes, Jesse just picks one up with his fingers to eat it, "y'know, i gave you a fork-" he waves a finger at you, effectively silencing you, "i don't wanna hear it right now, as much as i love you, this is not the time-" he starts eating another one, "to criticize my style of eating."

you hold up your hands in surrender and smile as he keeps munching down on the next two pancakes, "good god, those were the best pancakes i've ever had," he leans back against the headboard, looking like he was in heaven, "thank you for taking care of me," he mumbles, giving you a soft smile.

"who else was going to? plus, i'm kinda your boyfriend so it's in the job description," you grin as he laughs weakly, "still, you know what i mean." he pulls the blankets off and scoots closer to you, "now, will you please stay with me? i've missed holding you," honestly, you weren't sure if you'd ever seen him this tender, but you weren't complaining, "yeah, now that you're not contagious anymore."

grinning, he pulls you down into the mattress with him, leaving light kisses over your jawline and neck, "you better not be thinking what i think you're thinking, Jesse Pinkman," you mumble, eyes closed and you feel his hands stop, resting on your stomach, "hey, i'm better now- you said-"

"i know what i said, but your temperature is still higher than normal and you still need a bit of rest. hence, after you're better. you're not better yet," you hated to disappoint him, especially considering the circumstances, but you wanted him feeling better, just in case.

he flops back next to you with a groan, "you're no fun." you only open your eyes to look at him when he pokes your cheek with a finger, "don't tell me i can't even kiss you yet," he gives you his infamous puppy eyes, "bad news, you can't even kiss me yet," the words barely left your mouth before he's already whining like a child.

you sigh and roll onto your side facing him, "hey," he looks at you, eyes more puppy-like than you'd ever seen them, "if i get sick, i'm blaming you," Jesse's eyes seem to brighten at your words, "babe, i will take all the blame until you're better if it means i got to kiss you again." chuckling a bit, you cup his cheek and lean into his lips, humming as he kissed you more.

things might've gotten a little carried away, but boy did you miss him. definitely worth getting sick over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you get sick and Jesse takes care of you; pancakes are had and oversized hoodies are worn.

the night you finally stayed with Jesse was nice- more than that, it was amazing... that was until you woke up with a cough, "Jesse Pinkman, i'm gonna fucking kill you, i swear to god." you roll over to face him, only to find he was already awake and smirking at you, "worth it." rolling your eyes this time, "i hate you so much right now."

"i know, but it was so worth it..." he said dreamily, smiling at you still, even as you punch his arm, "fuck offfff-" you complain, standing up to use the bathroom. finishing, you lean against the doorway and glare at Jesse, "you're gonna have to learn how to cook."

Jesse hums, then stands to meet you in the doorway and tilts your head up with his knuckles under your chin, "yeah, ight," you don't stop him from kissing you sweetly, "i'm sorry i got you sick," he seemed genuinely concerned, "c'mon, i'll let you wear some of my clothes and make you some soup, alright?"

you nod tiredly and grab his wrist as he turned away. he was confused, but then you hugged him, your head resting somewhere between his chest and shoulder so you could hear his heart beat, "i love you, Jess," he wrapped his arms around your waist and kissed your head, "i love you too, baby boy. c'mon now, let's get you dressed." 

he helped you pull on warm pants and gave you one of his hoodies, the one you loved most on him, then sat you down at the kitchen table. you explain how to make the soup you made him just the other day and it turned out mostly successful.

"how is it?" Jesse asks quietly, watching you almost anxiously. you nod in approval, "it's really good, for your first time ever making it," you smile a bit and pull the hood up onto your head, eyes closing as you smelled him on the fabric. you could hear him stand but didn't open your eyes, even as he kissed the top of your head, "why don't you go back to bed? i'll put the rest of the soup away for now."

~

you felt like you'd slept for fifteen years except you kept waking up every thirty seconds, effectively making it feel like fifteen thousand years so when you finally woke up, you weren't more grateful to see Jesse sitting at the end of the bed, "good evening, sleepyhead."

groaning, you roll onto your back and do your best to sit up against the headboard but your arms felt like they were asleep- you guessed you'd slept pretty hard, "wh-what time is it?" you manage out, mouth feeling like a desert, "six pm. you slept through the day- and there's water next to you, if you nee-" he watches you finish off the water without taking a breath, "now you know how i feel."

he chuckles softly as you reply with your middle finger, "shut up," you mumble, head leaning back tiredly after you put the glass back on the side table, "do you want more water?" Jesse makes his way to your side, "yeah, that'd be good," you feel him kiss your forehead and hear him leave the room, but end up falling asleep again.

~

it ended up taking longer for you to get better than Jesse had to deal with, which meant you only felt worse for him every time you heard about how he pulled all-nighters to make sure you were okay. he'd done everything from covering you with the blankets when you'd kicked them off to him putting a damp washcloth on your forehead.

he'd reassured you that he was okay, that he just made extra coffee, but you could see the dark circles under his eyes, "please get some rest, Jess, i'll be fine," you tried again but he just shook his head, "i'm fine, baby, trust me. my focus is you right now and getting you better."

you sigh, watching him with tired eyes, "if you need sleep, please get some. i don't want you-" he cuts you off, "hey, i am just fine, alright? it's in the job description to take care of you." you smile, annoyed he'd used your own words against you, "alright, but don't forget it, okay?"

Jesse hums in acknowledgment, kissing your forehead as you fall asleep yet again.

~

your joints still ached the next day when you woke up but at least you felt a bit better this time. you hum as Jesse put a damp cloth on your head; it felt nice and made your body feel like a more normal temperature, "how're you feeling?" he spoke in almost a whisper.

finally, you opened your eyes to see him sitting next to you, "like shit." he chuckles, "i'm sorry for getting you sick." you shake your head slowly, "it's alright, Jess, it was bound to happen at some point," you grin up at him and he held your hand with his free one, smiling back, "yeah, i guess so."

later on in the day, Jesse checked your temperature and smiled, "hey, it's down to 100.1, does that mean you're getting better?" you had to look at it yourself to process what he said, "yeah, i must be," you really did feel better, it was more the achy joints that didn't feel great at this point.

he smiles down at you and moves the cloth to kiss your forehead, "are you feeling any better? i mean, as opposed to earlier." you sit up against the headboard (with a bit of help from Jesse) and rub your temples, "yeah, i think so. i'm sore from sleeping so much and i've got a headache but i think i'm feeling less stuffy."

"that's good. you think you're down for some pancakes?" Jesse's eyes lit up excitedly. "ohhh, this is what you're on about, huh? you're hoping i'm better so pancakes can be had?" you tease him, smirking as he shakes his head, "what- no! i just, y'know, want you healthy... and want pancakes..." he trails off, looking down at his hand holding yours.

you laugh hoarsely, booping his nose, "you're adorable, you know that? c'mon, let's go get some pancakes, hm?" he helps you make it out to a seat in the kitchen and you instruct him what ingredients went in which bowl. having mixed up the batter, he spoons some onto the hot griddle.

"when the tops get all bubbly, they're ready to flip," you make your way over to him and hug him from behind, resting your head on his left shoulder. he gives you a side glance, then kisses your cheek before going back to flipping the now ready pancakes, "i love you a lot, you know that?" he says quietly, looking at you again.

tightening your grip around his waist, you nod, "only if you know i love you more." you flick your eyes to his, your heart skipping a beat as you realize how much you love him, "hmm, no, i think i love you more- it's nothing personal, except that it's completely personal." he flips the pancakes onto a plate and spoons more batter on to cook, "i wanna kiss you so bad."

Jesse turns around in your arms to face you, his hand cupping your face lightly. you brush your lips against his, making him whine when you pull away, "i know, Jess, but i promise i'll get better soon, okay?" he watches you sit back down and you start chuckling softly, "what?" his head tilts slightly, confused.

you nod toward the stove top, "you're burning the pancakes."

~

two days later, you two had made up the lost time from being sick and were currently cuddling. you'd tugged on your favourite hoodie of his again, but this time it was clean so you didn't reinfect yourself or Jesse. he kisses your temple and you smile up at him, "i missed kissing you."

Jesse winks at you, your heart melting, "what's stopping you?" you giggle and kiss him gently, only to have him kiss back harder, not that you were complaining. times like this made you appreciate him so much more, not that you didn't appreciate him, but you realized how truly lucky you were to have him in your life. he was the person you wanted to spend the rest of your life with, and you were pretty sure he felt the same way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> consider buying me a coffee! it'll help me keep writing what i love :,)   
> https://ko-fi.com/samw02


End file.
